


Le petit Teddy

by Lystopia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: Le petit Teddy a besoin d'être pris en charge rapidement. Son parrain, Harry Potter, est-il prêt pour cela?





	Le petit Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit dans le cadre du Christmas Challenge 2018. Le thème dont je me suis inspiré est "Il pleut encore".

Les petites gouttelettes dont la fenêtre était parsemée ne cessaient de faire la course jusqu'au rebord. Bien que Teddy aimait bien s'amuser à deviner laquelle arriverait en premier, sa concentration semblait toujours se dissiper après seulement quelques tentatives. À cet instant, son regard se figeait, une boule dans son ventre grossissait. Le petit bonhomme, à peine âgé de 4 ans, redoutait ces jours-là. Les jours gris, les jours de pluie, faisaient naître en lui des émotions qu'il ne comprenait guère. Il perdait l'enthousiasme que le soleil lui offrait, ses cheveux prenaient une couleur fade et il se retrouvait à pleurnicher pour pas grand-chose. Rien ne pouvait lui remonter le moral. Pas même une visite de son parrain, Harry.

Bien sûr, Teddy adorait lorsque Harry passait à la maison. Celui-ci ne négligeait jamais son filleul adoré et lui apportait toujours quelques sucreries dont il raffolait en passant. Mais ce n'était jamais assez pour faire disparaître totalement ce trou noir en lui, qui alourdissait de plus en plus l'ambiance chez sa grand-maman.

Harry n'était pas dupe. L'enfant n'avait pas connu ses parents et son besoin d'affection était strictement comblé par une femme qui, elle aussi, avait de grandes cicatrices de la guerre qui n'étaient pas tout à fait guéries. Andromeda était une gardienne parfaite, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais voyant ses jours s'envoler à force de combattre un chagrin plus grand qu'elle, la dame ne tenait plus très bien sur ses jambes. Harry savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir passer à l'action, même si avoir un enfant à sa charge était impensable pour le moment. Teddy était bien trop sensible à son environnement, il ne pouvait le laisser dans une telle situation. Cet enfant méritait de grandir dans un foyer rempli de douceur, d'amour, de joie, n'est-ce pas?

Évidemment, assumer cette responsabilité terrorisait Harry. Sirius était-il passé par ce même tourbillon d'émotions et de doutes? À l'époque, la seule présence de son parrain à ses côtés l'avait rendu plus fort. Alors que Ginny ne cessait de le rassurer, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur lui broyait les entrailles.

Impossible de reprendre le contrôle.

Urgence.

La santé mentale et physique d'un petit être vivant n'est pas à délaisser.

Harry Potter, toi qui nous a débarrassé d'un grand mage noir. Cette nouvelle étape ne devrait pas être aussi difficile, non? Ressaisis-toi, Teddy a grandement besoin de soleil. Et toi seul pourra nous le ramener.


End file.
